


(Fan Comic) Crowley & Aziraphale Go To IKEA

by strawberryJAMM13



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drawing, IKEA, IKEA Furniture, Illustrations, Inktober, Inktober 2019, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 05:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20924564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberryJAMM13/pseuds/strawberryJAMM13
Summary: Post-not-mageddon the Ineffable Husbands try to build a piece of IKEA furniture "the human way".





	(Fan Comic) Crowley & Aziraphale Go To IKEA

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the bucket list](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18949555) by [darcylindbergh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darcylindbergh/pseuds/darcylindbergh). 

> Thank you to darcylindbergh for the inspiring first chapter of _The Bucket List_. While it didn't go down this way in the story it certainly could have!

Click for the full-size version at DeviantArt  


**Author's Note:**

> Some links for those who might be unfamiliar with IKEA instruction manuals or how they've been "memed" in the past:
> 
>   * [Start page of typical IKEA manual](https://sta.sh/0dasyianf7l)
>   * [Typical IKEA Instructions meme image](https://sta.sh/02d7ppjzt3zu)


End file.
